


His heart and soul

by PhilTrashNo1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilTrashNo1/pseuds/PhilTrashNo1
Summary: Viktor calls Yuuri something he never thought he'd hear and Yuuri is overwhelmed by his feelings for the russian :P





	His heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the title go to my best friend :) thanks fam

Yuuri can exactly pinpoint the moment he realised just how in love he was with Viktor.

Of course, he's grown up loving him, but every ice skating fan would love the facade of a champion. With every program he skated, Viktor charmed thousands of hearts, Yuuri's included. But no amount of admiration or physical attraction could have ever prepared Yuuri for what was to come.

Nothing prepares you to seeing the actual, uncensored version of Viktor Nikiforov. The first time Yuuri encountered it might as well have been the most beautiful moment of his life. It was a dreary morning in Hatsesu, after a night of heavy rain. Yuuri had been asleep in his room when Viktor entered, barefoot and bare chested, to tell Yuuri they had both overslept and might as well take it easy. The sight of that unruly silver hair and unguarded eyes, not to mention Viktor's groggy morning voice positively rendered Yuuri speechless.

Of course, there had been numerous times when Viktor's goofy attitude and his flirting became truly unbearable, but Yuuri still loved him. He loved that Viktor would forget all sorts of important information at the worst of times. He loved that 5 time world champion Viktor Nikiforov disliked his "huge" forehead (and he loved the above mentioned forehead). He loved how unapologetically himself Viktor was, how attentive he was with Yuuri, how gentle and loving he behaved. He loved how they've slowly traded all of their pijamas in favour of the other's, even though none fit either of them properly. He loved their love. He loved Viktor.

But one morning at the castle, after numerous hours of exhausting training, Yuuri knelt onto the ice for a short break. Viktor was all the way on the other side of the rink, drinking a mocha latte and quietly observing Yuuri's routine, only coming up with occasional comments to either straighten his free leg or to mind his outer edge of his skates as he landed his jumps. Then, he placed his cup down and skated over to a now curled up Yuuri. 

"Everything alright, moya dusha? I really like this programme for you, Yuu~ri, I think it really suits your season's persona. You're doing a fantastic jo- Yuuri?"

Yuuri was staring at Viktor like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. No, he almost convinced himself he was making a mistake. But he distinctly remembered learning that word - dusha - just weeks before this blessed moment.

"Viktor has just called me his soul."

The realisation dawned on him like a ton of bricks and Yuuri immediately started crying. Viktor obviously started panicking - why on the ever loving Earth would Yuuri start bawling at the mention of his programme? They'd been working on it for almost a month now, so Viktor was at a loss for what to say.

"You, you, Viktor - what did you call me?"

"Moya dusha?" He nervously asked. Yuuri's eyes were brimming with tears, the reason for which Viktor just started to understand.

"That means my soul, right?" Yuuri asked, while appraisingly staring into Viktor's clear blue eyes.

"Yes?" He meant to be convincing, but his approval came out as a question. "Yes, it does. My Yuuri, how is that news to you? I love you?" His declaration came as a question as well. Damn it, Viktor couldn't get a grip over himself in Yuuri's presence.

Yuuri quickly sprung to his feet, all fatigue gone. He startled Viktor by embracing him until they both fell on the ice, until his happy tears stopped flowing, until they were both gleefully laughing in each other's arms.

Yuuri was sure this was the moment he was finally aware of how much he loved this man. Every morning waking up in Viktor's arms brought a sense of peace and all around happiness that had prior been unbeknownst to Yuuri. With every gentle smile directed at him, he could hardly comprehend what he'd done to deserve such a privilege. With every moment spent together in the privacy of their home in St. Petersburg, Yuuri thanked his lucky stars and held on tight to the knowledge that this imperfectly perfect human being, both the groggy russian and the world champion, truthfully loved him back.


End file.
